


When We Were Young

by nicole21290



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole21290/pseuds/nicole21290





	When We Were Young

He’d tried. He really had.

"Lindsey, what is that smell!?"

And he’d failed.

"Linds?" She was sitting up on the mattress now, wearing nothing but one of his old T-shirts and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Um, I may have tried to make you some breakfast…"

Laughing huskily, Stevie gestured for him to come and join her under their new comforter. Pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her lips as he knelt beside her, he felt a warm glow spread through his chest.

"I wanted to do something special. For your birthday…"

"Aww, baby, sometimes I just…" He was taken aback by the strength in her arms as she tugged him down to the mattress and crawled over him, straddling him and pressing kisses to his bare chest. "You’re so sweet, you know," she smiled, flicking his ear affectionately.

 "I try," he shrugged. "The toast burnt, the juice spilled and the pancakes are as misshapen as that growing pile of unwashed clothes in the corner of our room…"

 "I can make breakfast for us."

 "Have you got time before work?"

"Of course," she laughed, pointing to the clock. "Late shift today. Plentttty of time to eat breakfast. And stay in bed," Stevie added suggestively, emphasizing her desire by running a small hand down his strong thigh.

"Mmm, I think I can handle that."

"Pretty sure I’ve never been handled as well as I was last night."

Lindsey ran a hand through her long locks, smiling as one strand of hair stubbornly stayed in front of her eyes. “Pretty sure I’ve never made love to someone as beautiful as you before…”

Sighing happily, Stevie drew him down for a long, slow kiss. “I’ve told boys I’ve loved them before, you know, but nothing, nothing has felt like this.”

"I know," Lindsey agreed, eyes warm and voice laden with sincerity. "You believe in soulmates, right, Steph?"

"Sure."

"I didn’t."

"Didn’t? But?"

"I do."

Breakfast was very late that morning.

 


End file.
